Adventure in Colorado
by Princess of Brooklyn
Summary: Six Newsies are transported to modern day Colorado. What will hapen to them and the girls they meet? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies . . .if I did why would I write fan fiction? I'd be shopping right now. I do own any unrecognizable elements.

Chapter One

Emily Williams watched as her parents got into their car. They would be gone fromFriday toMonday. To Emily, it meant four full days with the house to herself and her friends.

"Bye Sweetie! Be sure to lock the doors before bed! Remember to go straight to the Blakeney's if you have any problems! Love you!" her mom called to her.

"Ok, Mom! I will, don't worry! Have a nice vacation!" she called back to her mom.

" We'll see you Monday night! Have fun with your friends! I love you!"

"I will don't worry about us! We'll have plenty of fun! Love you!" Emily said smiling.

"It's the house I'm worried about!" her dad joked as he climbed into the car.

Emily waved as her parents backed out of the driveway, and then disappeared down the street. She smiled as she went back in. Her friends would come at 5:00 p.m. and she needed to be ready. Her friends' parents had agreed to let them come and stay the weekend with her. After all the Blakeney's did live right next door.

Five minutes till five she let two of her friends in, Katrina Blakeney and Elizabeth McColl. The two were always first because they lived the closest.

Katrina was a tall blonde-haired, green-eyed ice skater. She had a private lesson every Saturday. Today she was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

Elizabeth was slightly shorter than Katrina. With her dark blue eyes and waist length black hair, she was a beauty. She wore a fitted purple top and jeans.

A few minutes later she let her other three friends in: Jess Hamilton, Gabriella Bennett, and Megan Connor.

Jess was short, with long brown hair and emerald green eyes, which were almost always sparkling. Her hair was always in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way when she was doing gymnastics. She was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

Gabriella was a thinker. Her eyes were clear blue and her hair was blonde with natural highlights. She wore a pink shirt with a pink and purple beaded butterfly and jeans.

Megan had strawberry blonde hair and sea green eyes. She was full Irish and loved swimming and reading. She wore a shirt that said ' Everyone loves and Irish girl' and wore jeans.

" Let's go swimming while it's still light out," Megan suggested.

" Yeah, it sure is hot out!" Elizabeth agreed. There were murmurs of agreement and so they quickly got changed.

After about an hour Jess complained," I'm hungry! Can we eat now?" The others agreed so they went in to order pizza and change.

"Are we going to watch Newsies while we eat?" Gabby asked. Everyone agreed so they trooped down to the basement.

"First we must introduce ourselves with our newsie names," Katrina out in. " I'm Mor."

"Kit," Emily said.

"Flip," Jess told us.

Elizabeth said next, "I'm Silky."

"Irish," Megan stated.

Gabby smiled," I'm Gabby."

With that done we settled down. The plasma TV had surround sound. Emily took her spot in the middle of the floor in front of the TV. Flip sat on her left and Mor in her right. Irish and Silky stationed themselves on the black couch, and Gabby sat in the computer chair.

Emily clicked the controller and in a few minutes Racetrack's voice surrounded them. Everyone sat in silence watching the movie. Emily thought it was only her imagination but she thought that the King of New York scene was getting to look more and more real. In the end Race was pushed by Blink who was pushed by Mush who was pushed by David who was pushed by Jack who was pushed by Spot. There was a loud 'crash' and everything went completely dark. There were six loud shrieks and then everything went completely silent. Emily felt someone push her and she fell flat on her back, with that someone on top of her. After a few more small crashes there was a flash and the light was on again. Emily found herself staring into the brown eyed of the boy who had fallen on top of her. She just stared for a moment then let out an earsplitting shriek.

Author's Note:  
I will use the girls' nicknames and regular names interchangeably. Please don't get confused. This is my first full Newsies story; I hope you enjoy it. Be honest in your review, I don't care if it's nice or not. My sister (Lady Sorciere) doesn't like the name Davie so she changed it to David. I personally don't care so I let her.  
Seize the Day!  
Kat Conlon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Newsies, which is kinda obvious.

Chapter Two:

A voice beside Emily's head grumbled angrily, "If you didn't notice that happened to be my ear! Kindly refrain from screaming again!" The boy on top of Emily rolled to the left and sat up.

"Uh . . . s-sorry," he stuttered. "I um didn't mean to fall on you." Kit stared at the boy in shock. Then she turned her head to the right. Another boy sat there. He had blonde hair falling over his forehead and an eyepatch over one eye.

"What are you doing in my house?" she asked uncertainly.

"Emily, are you alright?" Mor nearly shrieked. "Who are you people and what are you doing in Emily's house?"

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

"Jack, I don't think we're in Manhattan any more."

"You think, David! The girl said we're in Emily's house! Wherever that is! Don't you ever listen!"

"Well of course I do, Mush!" A clamor arose in the house and increased in noise until it was annoying.

"Everyone just be quiet!" Gabby yelled above the noise. After everything quieted Gabby continued. "All of the guys, go over to that half of the room. All the ladies will come over here. You," Gabby pointed at a boy," tell me who you are and where you're from." The boy she pointed to stepped forward.

"I'm Blink. This is Jack, David, Mush, Racetrack, and Spot. We're from Manhattan, New York except for Spot who is from Brooklyn."

"Thank you. I'm Gabby. These are my friends: Emily, Katrina, Jess, Elizabeth, and Megan. Emily goes by Kit, Katrina goes by Mor, Jess goes by Flip, Elizabeth goes by Silky, and Megan goes by Irish. You are in Kit's basement in Denver, Colorado. The year is 2006."Gabby concluded. The boys stood in shock until Kit spoke up.

"Is anyone hungry?" Everyone was so they trooped upstairs to the kitchen. Jack, David, Mush, Mor, Gabby, and Silky took seats at the table. The others stood around the table and watched as Emily rummaged around in the freezer. She came up with a bunch of hot pockets. Blink followed her over to the microwave and watched fascinated and curious as she warmed the first two hot pockets. Emily had to smile when Blink jumped back with a yell when the microwave let out a loud beep to let them know the first two hot pockets were done. She took them out and set them on the table on a plate.

"How does it work?" Blink asked in awe.

"How does what work?" Emily glanced up at him.

"That . . . thing," he answered.

She smiled, " I'll show you. You press this button and the microwave door opens." At Blink's confused face she quickly explained what the microwave was. "Then you put the food in and close the door. Then press the numb-"

"What happens if you don't close the door?" Blink interrupted.

"I'm not quite sure. And I don't think I want to find out." After Blink nodded she continued. "You press the numbers for how ever you long want to heat it for. If it is a minute you can just press start. After it's done heating it beeps to let you know it is done. Do you want to try?" Blink nodded, and when the food in the microwave was done she let him do it." He pressed the button to open the microwave and put the food in. Then he closed the door. He looked at Emily.

"Now what do I do?"

"Press start."

"It's moving!"

"Yes, the plate inside rotates the food," Emily said simply. She had to laugh at the amazement written all over Blink's face. Emily turned to face those at the table and found that four people had left. After the beep Blink reached inside to take the hot pockets out. He dropped it with a yell.

"It's hot!"

"Yes, things that come out of the microwave are usually hot." she smiled again and turned back to the table. "Where did Spot, Race, Irish, and Flip go?" Emily inquired.

Author's Note:  
I'm sorry if the name changing is confusing. Starting in the next chapterI will try to put a list of the girls and their names at the end of each chapter. If I don't do that their will probably be a list of the names in the chapter.I will update Friday or Saturday.Thank you to all of my reviewers! It really encouraged me a lot to get the reviews!  
Seize the Day!  
Kat Conlon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer;I don't own Newsies.I own all unrecognizable . . . things.

Chapter Three:

"Irish and Flip were giving Race and Spot a tour of your house." Mor answered

"Oh, okay. Well here, the hot pockets are done." Emily passed the food around and sat at the table with the others. After she was done, she went into the living room with her notebook and a pencil. Blink followed her and watched over her shoulder as she wrote.

"What are you writing?" he finally asked. Emily looked up at him.

"I'm recording what has happened in the last hour. After you guys leave I'm going to make it into a story and put it on the computer." Emily went back to writing as Blink sat on the couch.

Irish and Flip showed the boys around the house. They showed them the downstairs first, which included the bathroom, the master bedroom and bathroom, the living room, family room, and concluded with the office. Both boys showed interest in the computer.

"Will you show us how the computer works?" Race asked the girls. They nodded and immediately showed the boys their favorite fanfiction website. The two boys listened wide-eyed as they explained how the website worked. Irish picked Newsies and then picked the character for Spot. Three hundred and fifty seven stories came up. Irish picked one and Spot started reading.

"What about me?" Race whined. "Doesn't any one care about me?"

"Oh, stop being a whiny baby, Race!" Spot told him.

"Come on. We'll go and see the rest of the house and find the other computer." Flip promised Race. Race agreed and they hurried upstairs where they concluded the tour in the upstairs office.

Flip pulled up the Internet and went to the fanfiction site. When she got there she pulled up all the stories of Race. All together there were one hundred and fifty five. They picked one and Race started reading. They came down at 8:00 and were joined by Irish and Spot. Together they went to the kitchen. As they came in Kit stood.

"Everyone needs to go down the basement for a meeting." As soon as everyone was settled she spoke again. "We need to figure out how to get the boys back to their rightful place. And we have to do it before my parents get back Monday night. Does anyone have any suggestions?" No one answered for a few minutes.

Gabby spoke up. "We need to explain to someone's parents what happened. Then we can decide what to do. We can't go rushing into this without thinking about everything over with adults. They also will need different clothes for if we ever go out. They need to blend in with the crowd as well as possible."

Kit bit her lip, she knew that Gabby was right. "I think I could get some clothes. My mom never had time to donate my brothers' old clothes. Let's go get them. Mor, while we do that would you go ask your parents to come over."

"Sure, I'll go get them." Mor complied. The six boys followed Kit upstairs to the storage room on the second floor. In ten minutes they were back in the basement. Mr. and Mrs. Blakeney were sitting on the couch when Kit and the boys came back down. Mr. Blakeney stood up as soon as they were in the room. Mrs. Blakeney's eyes widened when she saw the boys.

"Emily, explain what this is all about!"

Author's Note:  
I know this is really early to update again . . . oh well.Thank you to my reviewers!Sweets09 brought two things to my attention. First,are the girls obsessed or not? Yes, they are. Second, if they are, why did they ask who the Newsies were? If six strange boys showed up in your house out of the blue, wouldn't you ask who they were? Even if they looked suspiciously like newsies? I think you would, and I included that because I am trying to make this story as realistic as possible. Even if it is fantasy.Seize the Day!  
Kat Conlon


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, obviously. I do own all unrecognizable elements.

Chapter Four:

"Well, we were just watching the movie-"

"And they popped out of the screen-"

"No, they didn't just appear, Mor-"

"Someone fell on top of Emily-"

"Be quiet!" Mr. Blakeney yelled. Everyone froze. "Now, I want Emily to explain what happened and how those boys got to be in the house."

"Well, Mr. Blakeney, we had come in from swimming and put Newsies in. It got all dark and there was a flash of light. The next thing I knew I was on my back with someone on top of me. When the light came on I was looking up at him." she pointed at Racetrack. "All the guys were in here. I don't know how it happened!"

Mr. Blakeney could see that Emily was telling the truth. All the girls had nodded in agreement. "Well . . . I guess we'll have to leave the boys here until someone figures out how to put them back in their proper place. It's almost ten and you need to go to bed. Emily, make up some beds down here for the boys. You and the other girls need to sleep in a different room. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded and Mr. and Mrs. Blakeney left. Before they got to the stairs Mr. Blakeney turned around. " I would also like you to change the boys names into something more modern. And about Sunday, it's up to you what to do. We'll have room if you decide to go. If you do go, be ready by eight. Goodnight."

Emily followed them up and shut the door behind them. After locking it she found some quilts and sheets to take down for the boys. She came down and found Gabby on the computer.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to be getting ready for bed." Emily said.

"I'm looking up names. Remember Mr. Blakeney said to change their names." Gabby paused, "I think I found some. I tried to keep them as close to their real names as possible. We have Spot as Sean Conlon, Jack as Jack Sullivan. Mush is Blake Carlson; Davie your name is the same. Race is Anthony Higgins and Blink is Trey Parker. Got that?"

"Yeah, I wrote everyone's name down." Silky said from her position on the floor. While the names had been read Kit, Mor, Flip, and Irish had been making up beds for the boys.

"If everything is settled we need to be going to bed. I'll make breakfast in the morning and if you aren't there then no breakfast for you." Emily smiled at the boys. After the goodnights had been said the girls trooped up stairs to the family room. They had laid out their sleeping bags there. Once everyone was settled Emily flipped the light off and crawled into her bag. Soon everyone was fast asleep.

Author's Note:  
Thank you reviewers! I know this chapter is short, sorry.I'm putting a list of the guys newsie names and new names with the girls.

Emily-Kit  
Katrina-Mor  
Jess-Flip  
Elizabeth-Silky  
Gabriella-Gabby  
Megan-Irish

Blink-Trey Parker  
Jack-Jack Sullivan  
Racetrack-Anthony Higgins  
Mush-Blake Carlson  
David-David Jacobs  
Spot-Sean Conlon

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!See you next time!  
Kat Conlon


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own Newsies. If I did I would be spending time with not writing a fanfic.

Chapter Five:

At 6:30 a.m. the next morning everyone was up. Approximately half an hour later they had crowded around the kitchen table and were eating breakfast. Emily and Blink headed up to Emily's room. Emily had taken a seat on her desk and Blink was asking Emily what every object in the room was.

He held up the portable CD player lying on Emily's bookshelf. "What does this thing do?"

"It's a CD player. You put a CD in and it plays the songs." After setting it back on the bookshelf he went to the nightstand.

"What is this one? What does it do?" he asked curiously. He put the alarm clock close to his face.

"That's an alarm clock, it tells time. You set it for whatever."

"Why do you need to set it?" Blink turned to look at her, confusion was written all over his features.

"So you can wake up in the morning."

"Couldn't you just get Kloppman to wake you up in the morning?" Blink asked. Emily laughed.

"No, Blink, not here." she replied, glancing at the clock; it was 7:59 am.

Blink turned back to the clock. Suddenly the alarm went off, emitting a loud BEEP. Blink yelled dropped the clock and jumped back.

"It's alive!" he yelled. Emily smiled at Blink's panicked face.

"No it's not alive. I it set yesterday; it beeps when it reached the time you set it for."

"Wow! -" Whatever else Blink was going to say was drowned out by something downstairs. Emily and Blink hurried downstairs.

Spot, Mush, Irish, and Silky were standing near the bookshelf in the living room. Spot and Mush were examining the CD player with great interest. Spot was pressing the buttons and Mush was messing with the volume control. He had turned it all the way up when Spot turned it on. Booming music for "Madame Guillotine" from _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ started playing. Irish jumped up and turned it off

"Do it again!" Mush said excited.

"No! The music is way too loud!" Silky exclaimed.

Spot pressed "play", and Irish pressed "stop". They went back and forth like this and eventually everyone was in the room to see what the commotion was about.

Jack had wandered over to an end table and picked up the tv controller. He started pressing all the buttons. Eventually he hit the 'power' button and the tv turned on. His mouth dropped open and the controller slipped from his grasp. The boys turned to see what the noise was. All of them ended up on the ground or the couch in front of the tv.

"They're moving!" Davie exclaimed.

"How do they do that?"

Gabby watched the boys fighting for the controller and then looked at the girls. "We have got to get them out of here! They'll certainly break something out of plain curiosity!"

"Yeah, they're going to break the controller."

"Or the tv"

"Or the cd player"

"Or the computer"

"Or the microwave"

"Or the stove."

"Then we would have to pay for it."

"And it might be expensive"

"Or it might not."

"Yes, it would!"

"Point is we need to get them out of the house."

"Where do you suggest?"

Author's Note:  
I'm sorry I haven't updated. My two reviews made me happy but then I was depressed. I _only_ got _two_ reviews! Thank you sweets09 and Kathryn Blakeney! You made me very happy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Kat Conlon


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I think it is quite obvious but I do not own Newsies. I own any of the unrecognizable things throuhgout the story unless otherwise stated here in the disclaimer.

Chapter Six:

"I know!" Mor exclaimed after the girls had spent a few minutes thinking. "We could go skating!"

"Yeah, that will be good for all of us." Gabby spoke up. "But first we need to tell Mr. and Mrs. Blakeney."

"Ok. " Kit agreed to the plan after she had pondered it a minute. "I think we could do that."

"How do you expect us to get there?" asked Silky.

"We could walk." Irish said.

"Yeah, we could all do with some exercise." Jess spoke up. "Anyways the rink really isn't all that far."

"You guys are forgetting something, we still haven't gotten permission to go." Mor said with an exasperated tone.

"Well why don't you go ask your parents now?" Soon it was settled. The boys and girls would go to the skating rink and then out to eat somewhere. Mr. and Mrs. Blakeney gave them some money before they left. Ten minutes later they entered the skating rink. After renting their skates they headed out on the ice. It took the better part of the first hour teaching them to skate. Soon the six boys were racing and chasing each other. The girls got into it to and soon they had a mini war on the ice. All too soon they had to get off the ice for the zamboni. While the guys watched the zamboni resurfacing the ice the girls went to get some water.After another hour and a half of skating they went to eat.

The girls decided the cheapest place would be to go to McDonalds. Instead of going as one large group they split into fours. Two guys and two girls. The girls decided that they would each split the total cost. After saving seats they went to get there drinks. That was a catastrophe! The girls got there drinks and then watched as the guys got theirs. The guys soon figured out how to work it they each got no less then two different types of drinks in their cup. When they got back to their seats Jack tasted the drink. He made a face.

"That's nasty!" he exclaimed. He had gotten five different kinds of drink in his soda.

"You're going to have to drink it." Jess said laughing.

"Why should I drink it if it's nasty?"

"Because you got your drink. We warned you not to do that, but you guys insisted that it would be fine." Kit told the boys. As soon as everyone was finished eating they slowly headed back to Kit's house. It was hot but eveyone still enjoyed the walk.

"Can we go swimming when we get back to the house?"Mush asked. Everyone agreed and soon they were racing back to the house. Emily was last there. She had decided to walk instead of run. Everyone was panting and waiting impatiently on the porch. Emily unlocked the door and they hurrued in to get changed. In five minutes they were all laughing and splashing and racing in the pool. They were content doing this for an hour and then everyone wanted to go in.

As soon as everyone was in and dressed in what they had been wearing before, the question of what to do was asked. A board game was brought out and started but five minutes into the game Blink complained.

"This is boring!Can we do something else?"

"Yeah, what's the point of it anyway? To make you tired and want to sleep?" Jack agreed.

"What can we do, Kit?" Davie asked.

"Watch another movie." Gabby suggested.

"What movie?" Irish looked skeptical.

Author's Note:  
I'm sorry to those who read my story I hope I have not lost your complete interest in my story. The unintentional wait was caused by two facts. One, I started school and did not make the time to go on the computer and update. Two, the computer I had the story saved on died. It was only last night that I took the time to get the story on the laptop. Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter! I don't remember who you are, but it was very much appreciated!I hope to keep updating again. Thanks! Seize the Day!  
Kat Conlon


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own Newsies, I own all unrecognizable things . . . if I must claim them . . .

Chapter Seven

"How about _Lord of the Rings_!" Silky said excitedly.

"You just want to see Legolas." Jess said smiling slightly.

Silky flushed, "So! You watch it just to see Pippin!"

"What's _Lord of the Rings_?" Davie asked.

"A movie. Someone put it in." Kit said in a bored voice.

After seeing one movie the boys insisted on watching the other two.They ended up staying up and watching all of their favorite parts again and then talking about it.

Jack leaned back in his chair, "I liked the parts with the blonde fighting doll."

"You mean Eowyn?" Irish asked. Jack nodded with a grin.

"I liked the part where Legolas slid down the stairs." came a quiet mumble from the corner.

"_Spot_ liked the part where Legolas slid down the stairs!" Mor screeched. After which she burst into hysterical laughter.

"Hey whats the matter with liking that part?" asked Mush defiantly," I liked it!"

"I liked it too."Silky put in. In the background you could still here Mor laughing hysterically.

"It probably sounded strange coming from you, Spot." Kit said smiling. Then she turned to Mor,"Shut up!"

Then Davie said incredously,"You actually _liked_ those movies?"

The next morning at 7:00 am everyone was up and at the table eating something. Then they sat planning their day.

"We have to stay home today." Mor said.

"I think because it's Sunday, we should have a day where we aren't as active."Silky said

"I'm going to read." Gabby looked up from her book."Anyone want to join me?"

"I would but I don't know how to read."Mush said a little embarrased.

"I'll help you."Irish offered

"OK"

Once they were done eating Gabby, Irish, Mush, and Davie all hurried upstairs to the libary. After a few minutes Race slouched up the stairs to join the group in the libary.Spot, Jack, and Blink plopped down on the couch and turned the tv on. In the den, Kit worked on the story she was writing about the experience. Flip joined her with her headphones on and a book in hand.Mor and Silky were playing a game of battleship when they all heard it - a loud thump from the library upstairs.

Irish stood up and threw the book across the room. "What do you not understand!" she yelled. "It is one of the most simple things!"Mush eyed her warily and chose not to speak.

"If you don't understand then get someone else to teach you!"

"Irish," Gabby peeked around a shelf,"control yourself."

"How do people stand teaching! I don't understand how they do it."

"I don't think you quite have the patience to teach."Gabby said in a quiet controlled voice.

"She definitely does not have the patience to teach." said Race who had come to where they were from the back of the libary.

Kit jumped up and rushed out the room, almost knocking over Silky in her rush.She took the stairs two at a time and threw open the libary door.

"What happened?" she asked, eyes wide and quite breathless. Behind her the others came in quietly.

"Someone lost her temper and threw a book." Race was looking at where Irish stood her face red. Kit sank into a chair near the door and closed her eyes.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry, I don't think I quite have enough patience to teach anything." Irish looked quite apolegeitc.During the discussion Mush had gotten up and gotten the book.He spoke for the first time since everyone had entered.

"I don't think there is any damage done to the book.Here,"he handed Kit the book. Kit carefully checked the book and the pronounced it to be fine.After putting it up she turned to everyone in the room."I think we should go swimming at least for a little bit."

With everyones nod of agreement they changed and headed outside.For a few hours they did this and then went in for lunch.

Author's Note:

This is only the first half of Sunday. There will only about two chapters after this.When you review you may leave me a suggestion on what they should do for the afternoon.I will pick at least one of my favorites.Thank you.I hope you enjoyed.Happy Holidays all.

Emily-Kit  
Katrina-Mor  
Jess-Flip  
Elizabeth-Silky  
Gabrielle-Gabby  
Rosalie-Irish

Seize the Day!  
Kat Conlon


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. That's all there is to it.

Anouncement: There will be an important message in the Author's Note. Please read it seeing as it concerns this story slightly. Thank you! Kat

Chapter Eight:

The rest of the afternoon went by uneventfully. Right before bed Emily adressed a problem.

"Tomorrow night my parents are getting back. We have to find a way to get you back before they arrive home." They sat up for a few more hours talking about it but found no workable solution. They went to bed discouraged and nervous about what the next day would be bring.

After breakfast everyone gathered in the basement. The boys were back in their newsie clothes and the clothes they had worn were in the wash.Emily was sitting on the couch lost in thought.She realized that they had left the tv off since Friday night. She slowly got up and walked to the tv. When she turned it on it was a blank black screen.She turned to the others.

"All the guys have to do is step into the screen.Then the movie will turn back on."Emily bit her lip and closed her eyes to fight the tears.She felt a pair of arms go around her in a hug and her resolve not to cry broke.She hugged Blink back.He stepped away after a minute.

"I'll miss you so much. I'll never forget this. I love you." Blink said quietly. He stepped though the screen and was lost to sight. The other boys slowly followed after saying goodbye.Once they were all gone there was a flash and the movie was back on. The six girls burst into tears and watched the rest of the movie. The movie had just ended when Emily's parents came in.

"Girls, it's just a movie! You shouldn't get so emotionally involved in movies." Mr. Williams teased. The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"How was your time together?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"Eventful." was all Emily could say. Mr. and Mrs. Williams went back upstairs after a few minutes of talking to let the girls pick up. Emily took the movie out and put it up.

"I don't think I will be able to watch this again for a long time. I'm gonna put my story up and that's all I'm going to do with _Newsies_."

Author's Note:

Thank you all for reading. I'm not going to get all over you about not reviewing because I only review if I really like the story. I will say this, I will NOT write the sequel to this story unless I get more than 3 reviews. I know this was a short chapter but it was as long as I could make it. Happy New Year all!

Katrina Conlon


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

I want to thank everyone who read my story. I'm going to say a special thanks to Lady Sorciere who read my story and edited it. Also to sweets09 who reviewed the most number of times and regularly reviewed. Thank you to my friends who read and reviewed. I also would like to specially say thank you to all who reviewed:

xLittlexItalyx-1 review

Lady Sorciere-1 review

Socks(anon.)-1 review

sweets09-6 reviews

Dat Goil-2 reviews

Newsgirl Poet-1 review

Socks5454-1 review

enchantedwriter72-3 reviews

Kathryn Blakeney-2 reviews

libertykid-1 review

Kit is my character. Silky (Elizabeth) is based on my sisters character. Mor got her name and personality from a friend. Irish, Jess, and Gabby are my own inventions. I gave them their names and personalities. Happy New Year everyone. The story is complete, please review and I will make the sequel.

Katrina Conlon


End file.
